Every Shred of Pride
by Mina1914
Summary: Arthur has always wanted to be stripped of his pride, his comfort. In sexual situations. So, he gives himself to Francis, and his intentions.


**Warning**: bondage, sexually inflicted pain (ex: spanking, hair pulling)

**A/N:** So, this is one of my fics that I am hesitant to publish. Seeing as one, it's fairly old, so it's a bit rusty. Secondly, it's..a lot more..vulgar? It's to my tastes.

This fic is _complete_.

* * *

To sacrifice any amount of pride was unacceptable for Arthur. Well, if he was with basically _anyone _else, it wouldn't particularly be a problem. But Francis was the definition of pride and boasting. So, Arthur had to compete. But, Arthur had to let a small amount of pride go to confess to Francis he wanted to be tied up and abused. Francis took it quite well, actually. He wasn't disgusted, and he didn't even judge him, or from what Arthur could tell.

But they had to research a bit before they could get to it. They had both agreed upon using something similar to a sex swing. Instead of it being, well, a swing, it was supposed to be hung from the ceiling, and it's main purpose is to just support someone's weight.

Despite the price, they instantly bought one, and within a week or two, it arrived, along with the few eye hooks they needed to install in the ceiling.

The whole thing took about a month to set up. Francis wanted to buy a riding crop, and Arthur wanted to include a top notch, leather blind fold as well. So, they had to wait for those as well. (They could have gone to a sex shop to make it simpler, but Arthur refused to buy these sorts of things face to face with other people.)

The milder version of the sex swing was basically just thick leather straps, lined together, over the chest, upper abdomen, and lower abdomen. There were also linked cuffs to hold up the knees. As said, to hold a human body up. Arthur blushed just looking at it, imaging himself in that position.

Eventually, they had installed the hooks, and then put up the swing. Their wanted items came along as well.

It was on a Saturday, when neither of them had work. Both of them decided to relax and have dinner first, and to let the hours of the evening slip into night. It was a calm dark past the drapes of the windows, that Arthur was currently looking through. The sky was just light enough to make out the clouds, and the trees outside and Arthur's garden in the yard. His dark emerald eyes scanned the view, admiring the sky and the nature in itself. His book was clutched loosely in his single hand, his other hand busy with lightly brushing one of the vanilla colored drapes aside.

For the past ten minutes or so, the sound of running water and clinking of dishes filled the silence, but now that ceased as well. Arthur noticed this, and let the drape fall back in place. He glanced back in the direction of the kitchen from their living room, and saw Francis leaning against the door-frame of said kitchen, his arms crossed with a light smile curving on his lips. The sleeves of his loose sweater were pushed up to his elbows, revealing the hairs on his arms.

"Would you like to start now?", he asked above a whisper, his eyes tender. Arthur licked his dried lips, and shifted in his armchair. He nodded slightly, and quietly shut his book. He stood, his eyes fixed on his husband, and reached a hand up to turn off the lamp resting on the side table beside the armchair. The floorboards barely creaked under his bare feet.

When he made it to Francis, who stood straight from the door frame, he raised his hands to slide them into his long, soft golden locks, feeling the strands fall in his palm and curl around his fingers. He stared in awe, and then smiled lightly. Francis uncrossed his arms and instead slid them around Arthur's midsection, pulling him closer into an embrace. Arthur connected their lips with a strong, brief kiss, his hands resting on both sides of Francis' neck, tangled in his luscious locks of hair. Maybe the expensive shampoo was worth it.

Francis pulled away with a chuckle, "Let's go to our room first, hm?" Arthur nodded again, remaining silent. He was honestly nervous, and he could feel his palms grow sweaty once he withdrew them from Francis' hair.

The staircase creaked, too, under their feet as they ascended, Arthur following behind Francis. He bit his bottom lip, the corners of his lips curling upwards in an attempt to hold back his grin. He was really excited this was going to happen.

And when he first saw the swing hung up in their room, his heart jumped to a start, and his face flushed with heat. His hands clenched and relaxed multiple times by his sides, and he stared at Francis as the Frenchman walked to their king bed and crouched down. He pulled out a box. Not just any box: the box they used to store sex toys and the like. It wasn't flashy, just a simple chest like thing.

When Francis placed it on the plush comforter of the bed, he glanced up at Arthur, and smirked before he motioned him forward. Arthur swallowed and walked up to his side, and then looked down at the closed box. "You can choose what to use.", Francis said, and then unlocked the clasp, before he delicately lifted the top off. Arthur eyed the many different things, his ears growing extremely heated now. He usually wasn't embarrassed for these sorts of things, but he knew he wouldn't be able to have any sort of pride or stubbornness soon.

"Oh, yes, the riding crop!", Francis' voice raised a bit in him recalling, "I'll get it from downstairs." Then he left, in a hurry, out into the hallway, and down the stairs again to find the riding crop somewhere in the kitchen.

Arthur paid no attention to Francis' leave, and stared at the contents of their box. He lifted a hand weakly to take out a pair of handcuffs. It had cushion on it, around the metal, to not harm someone's wrists or ankles. He placed it on the comforter beside the box, deciding that would come of use. Then he took out the leather blindfold he had previously bought. After shifting through the rest, he decided that would be all he wanted. He had considered a gag, but he wanted the ability to talk.

Upon hearing Francis' return, he lifted his eyes to the doorway, seeing Francis come in, holding the riding crop in his hand with a small smile on his lips. Arthur cleared his throat, "Uh, these are all I want to use." He flickered his eyes to the blindfold, and handcuffs. Francis walked up to him, and placed the riding crop beside the blindfold on the bed.

Arthur was slightly surprised when Francis angled his head to the side to press their lips together again. He felt hands on his sides. He paused, and began to meekly kiss back, only with short pecks. When he felt Francis began to kiss him more openly, with both his lips and his tongue, Arthur reacted slowly, and opened his mouth after a moment. Instantly, he felt his soft tongue on his own. Arthur still had to brush his teeth after they ate. Now he felt self-conscious, and him kissing back wasn't as enthusiastic.

After a moment of hesitant kissing, he placed his hands flatly on Francis' chest, and pulled his head back a little. Francis noticed, and broke the kiss, to look at him questionably. Arthur pressed his lips together, and slid his hands down away from Francis' chest. "I..I need to brush my teeth, I'm sorry.", he mumbled, and looked at him apologetically for another moment, before walking past him, into their private bathroom. He was a nut for hygiene, so he was uncomfortable kissing without a clean mouth and fresh breath. As he thoroughly brushed his teeth and tongue, he felt guilty for leaving Francis like that.

After washing his mouth out, he sighed and placed his toothbrush in it's original place, before he left the bathroom again, turning off the light after himself. From entering the bedroom again, he saw that Francis was now occupied with adjusting the swing. Arthur licked his lips, and approached him. Francis glanced back at him and smiled.

"Should we begin?", he asked lightly, turning back to work on the swing more. Arthur wrung his hands a little, "No." Francis paused, and turned to face him, "Not yet?" Arthur shook his head, and raised his hands to hold Francis' face in his palms. "I still owe you an apology kiss.", he murmured, and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips back to Francis'. He felt the same hands rest on his hips.

He instantly let Francis lead the kiss, opening his mouth to allow access. When he felt Francis' soft tongue again, he sucked on it lightly, and then began to kiss him deeply. One of the hands on his hips lifted, and Arthur paused briefly when he felt Francis run his hand through his short messy hair, and then held the back of his head.

When Arthur grew breathless, he gently pulled away, and licked his lips. He smiled at Francis, and reached his hands down to grab the hem of Francis' sweater. Francis grinned at him, and let him pull his sweater above his head, his long locks lifting and then falling back to his shoulders. Then, Francis moved his hands down to lift Arthur's long-sleeved t-shirt over his head, Arthur raising his arms for a moment.

Francis instantly pressed his lips to Arthur's again in a passionate kiss, his hands sliding down his bare, warm sides, and then ran around to rest on the small of his back. Arthur hummed in response, and placed his hands back on Francis' chest, feeling the hairs brush against his fingers and palms. The kissed for a bit, and then Arthur grew tired of the stalling, and reached his hands back down to work on Francis' jeans. Francis ended the kiss, and instead pressed his lips delicately to the corner of Arthur's lips, and then pulled back to grin at him.

Arthur couldn't help but return the smile.

When he undid Francis' jeans, he hooked his fingers around both waistbands, and pulled them down a few inches, and then let them fall. Francis smiled cheekily, and was quick to do the same to Arthur's pants and underwear.

The first thing Arthur did was admire Francis' body. He has many times before. But nonetheless, his eyes roamed over his broad shoulders, his chest, his abdomen, before he raised his eyes back to meet Francis' alluring aqua irises. Now, he felt self-conscious again, and just wanted to hide. Why couldn't he ever be confident, even around his husband?

He licked his lips, and blushed a little, seeing Francis looking at him with a weak smile. He inhaled deeply, and reached his arms up to wrap them around Francis, and pulled him into an embrace. Francis was still for a moment, and returned it, sliding his arms around Arthur's back and pulling him closer. He smiled to himself, and pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur's shoulder.

"I..love you and I trust you.", Arthur murmured, his fingers brushing Francis' hair to the side. Francis gave him a small squeeze. "I know.", he said in reply, a smile tugging at his lips. Arthur pulled back and looked at him, before he nibbled on his bottom lip, and shifted from foot to foot. "Can..we start then?", he asked with a hint of embarrassment in his tone, his eyes averting to the swing.

Francis placed a hand on his back, and motioned towards the swing, "By all means, love." Arthur pursed his lips, and, once again, felt his face heat up. A minute passed, and he still hasn't moved towards it. He felt Francis' hand move up and down his back soothingly. "We can take it as slow as you like, dear.", Francis murmured.

Arthur frowned, and clenched a hand lightly. After exhaling deeply, he threw his embarrassment out the window and approached the sex swing with tentative steps. Francis walked past him towards it and held onto the ropes that supported it, so it wouldn't sway when he got on. Arthur blushed a little at that. After another moment of hesitation, he sucked in a breath and gave Francis one last look before he bent over the straps that would support his weight, and let his torso rest over them. His cheeks heated up, and realized this may have been easier with a blindfold.

He bit his lip, and clenched his eyes shut when he heard Francis walked around. "Lift your leg.", he heard him instruct, his voice monotone. Arthur paused, and brought his leg up. He jiggled a little on his foot, and waited for Francis. He felt him fasten the leather strap around his shin and thigh, his fingers securing it with a gentle touch. It should be strong enough to hold up his leg. It didn't exactly matter if it didn't work, but Arthur discussed it with Francis that he wanted no control of his body.

When Francis did the same to his other leg, all of their hope of it working intensified when Arthur now depended on the swing to support his body. After a few moments of silence, it was still holding. Arthur opened his eyes again, and cleared his throat, finding his voice again.

"Can you put on the blindfold now, as well as the handcuffs?", he broke the silence, and realized how his face was burning up. He could feel his ears become hot too. Then, of course, he thought about how Francis could see all of him right now, exposed without any coverage of his body. He frowned, and felt uncomfortable. Maybe he'll feel better about it with the blindfold on.

His neck was hurting from supporting his head up for so long, but he felt nervous, and had to watch as Francis approached their bed again and took hold of the handcuffs and blindfold – as well as the riding crop. His heart was already racing when Francis walked up to where he hung. He continued to watch in silence, the atmosphere a bit tense.

Even though it was only a sharp inhale, it sounded like a gasp when Francis undid the buckle of the leather blindfold, and brought it down over his eyes, everything instantly becoming black. Arthur shifted a bit on the swing, and swallowed heavily. He could feel Francis' fingers on the back of his head fasten the buckle again, tightening it as much as possible so it wouldn't have the chance to slip down.

After Francis made sure none of Arthur's short locks got caught in it, Arthur felt his hands leave him. The leather clung to his skin in an uncomfortable way, and it made the bridge of his nose itch already. He reached a hand up to scratch at it, but instead, he felt Francis grab his wrists and hold them out. "You can't tend to your needs or concerns throughout this.", he heard him say, and then felt the soft leather of the handcuffs lock around his wrists. Francis' warm, comforting hands let his hands drop, after he tied the handcuffs to one of the ropes, to support his arms. Arthur licked his lips, and knew some itch wouldn't matter. Francis knew what he was doing.

"Francis..", he murmured, and then gasped when he felt a sharp pain suddenly against his thigh. The smack, he suspected, had to do with the pain. He bit his lip, and pulled lightly on the handcuffs. Was Francis already using the riding crop on him? He had so many questions, but he knew those would only come with this kind of thing.

"You will speak when spoken to.", Francis growled somewhere to his far right. Arthur could hear his own pants fill his ears. He began to sweat where the straps supported his body, from his body heat building. But, the discomforts he would have to deal with.

"That includes any sorts of noises that escape your lips.", Arthur heard him hiss. Arthur could feel his stomach twist with many different things. The two most evident ones were arousal and anxiety. He wondered what Francis was planning on doing. What was he going to do next? Was he only going to use the riding crop? How often would he use it?

Arthur clenched his hands, and let his head fall between his biceps, his neck too sore to support it anymore. As it has been since this began, Arthur's face was on fire. He was so utterly humiliated and felt like he had no control in this (but he knew they agreed that a simple 'stop' would put an end to it), and he hated those feelings. It was exactly what he was looking for; being stripped away of his securities, and being afraid. Totally exposed for what he was, having no pride or confidence.

He suddenly shivered at the thought, his body trembling. When he felt a warm hand rest on his lower back, he bit on the inside of his cheek, and then let out a breath as a harsh exhale. It ran up and down in a soothing, reassuring way, and it brought some peace to Arthur, his trembling ceasing.

But, he assumed that would be it of the reassuring, because shortly, the hand ran up, dragging nails and leaving red trails of abused skin. Arthur didn't find the movement exactly painful, just a way to wake him up to the reality. The fingers of the hand grasped a fistful of his short, wheat-colored hair and yanked his head back up.

Arthur made a shocked and somewhat pleased noise in the back of his throat, and thought that would earn him another punishment from the riding crop. After no response, he realized it didn't come out of his lips, it resided in his throat. So, Francis meant what he said.

"What do you want from me?", he heard him whisper in his ear. Instead of making him excited, it frightened him. "Do you want me to spank you?"

"Decorate your skin with bruises?"

"Leave you here with a feeling of fear and paranoia?"

Arthur had remained silent at the first two, not exactly disliking those ideas, but then shook his head at the last one. He didn't want to be left hanging – that was boring. Perhaps, Francis thought he shook his head to all three, because shortly he received another harsh punishment from the riding crop over the small of his back. He gasped, which gave him another two on different parts of his higher back.

He bit back a cry, and arched his head back into the hand gripping his hair. He could feel his penis grow interested, hanging down between two of the straps, and he longed for it to be given any sort of attention.

"Please.", he breathed, and shook his hands in the handcuffs, wanting more. He heard Francis make some sort of surprised noise, and his hand loosened on his hair. Arthur knew how much Francis liked to get responses like that from his partners. But, it meant that Arthur had to sacrifice from the little pride he had left.

When he felt him let his hair go, and he heard footsteps circle him, his breath became heavy from his anxiety and he both yearned and dreaded what was to come. The footsteps stopped behind him. He blushed, knowing Francis was staring. Obviously.

The first hit against his backside was the most surprising and painful. The noise that followed the contact covered the gasp, that would surely cause more punishment. Without a pause, a second hit, and then another, and another. He threw his head back and tried desperately to hold back all the noises he wanted to let go.

"Ah!", Arthur couldn't hold the cry back once another smack came against his skin. That earned him five more. He was clenching his eyes shut, and a bit of drool was dripping down onto the carpet from his open mouth. When he regained his composure and shut his mouth, and let his head drop, he began to pant heavily. His backside was so warm and he could feel it _throbbing_ from the abuse.

"So red.", Francis stated in amusement. Arthur gasped when he felt a hand meet one of his cheeks with a harsh spank. It burned, but it also brought a nice sensation. Arthur's erection was already dripping. Arthur was sucking in sharp breaths, his body racking with shivers. This was absolutely perfect. Exactly what he wanted. He swallowed, and calmed down his breathing a bit.

"Ah, do you like this? You're so hard.", he heard him observe, somewhere now to his left. It sounded, from his voice, that he was crouching. He sucked in a breath when he felt the bit of leather of the riding crop teasing the head of his cock. Arthur gave a little buck of his hips, but the restraints against his waist resisted the movement.

"So desperate for pleasure. How selfish of you. Only thinking of yourself. Do you want me to touch you? You have to_ work _ for it."

"Please, Francis, what..what can I do?", Arthur asked breathlessly, clenching and relaxing his hands again. He heard only silence for a moment, and then a considering hum. The pause was nerve-racking.

"What do you think you can do to earn a reward?"

Arthur nibbled on the inside of his cheek, and hesitated. He had to take certain measures to get what he wanted, though. "Let me suck your cock.", he demanded. Instantly, a chuckle was his response, and then footsteps.

"_Non_, where are your manners?"

Arthur frowned, and licked his lips. "Please, let me suck your cock.", he mumbled, his ears burning in embarrassment. "Sorry, what was that?", Francis asked, somewhere in front of him. After another moment of hesitation, Arthur sucked in a breath. "Let me suck your cock, _please_!", he said in a breathless voice, and then let out some sort of stuttered pant. He heard Francis step up.

When he first felt the hot flesh of Francis' arousal on his cheek, he went rigid, and pressed his lips tightly together. He felt a hand run through his short locks, and rested on the curve of his head. "If you wish.", Francis murmured. Arthur licked his lips again, and then angled his head to mouth at the shaft of his penis. He dragged his tongue against the skin.

"Good boy.", Francis breathed. Arthur blushed as he nipped at the skin. He bent his elbows back, and lifted his linked hands to curl his fingers around the shaft, to keep it in place. He repeatedly ran his tongue up against the underside of Francis' cock, and then angled it to lick along the top, wetting it with his saliva.

"Mm.", Arthur made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, to amuse Francis. A hand ran through his hair again. He began to slowly stroke it, with difficulty, seeing as his hands were in a weird position. After teasing the head with weak sucking, he moved his fingers to just place them flatly around the base, and then opened his lips widely to instantly take him in his throat.

Although, he didn't entirely enjoy _receiving_ oral (being self-conscious with almost every part of his body), he preferred giving it. So, it didn't bother him to deep-throat Francis, in fact, it turned him on more. A short moan came from above.

He opened his mouth wide to take it in deeper, until his nose pressed against skin and short, trimmed hairs. He closed his lips around the base, and moved his tongue against it, and hummed a bit to add vibration. Another groan. He slowly retracted his head, until he broke away with a gasp, a few strings of saliva connecting his lips still. After inhaling deeply, and licking his lips, he opened his mouth again and took him in his mouth again, then shortly his throat. He rubbed his tongue against the head as he swallowed down the shaft, a hum purring in his throat as if it was the most delicious thing.

"Mm, Arthur..yes.", he heard Francis whisper, and then felt the hand on his head begin to stroke lovingly. "Ah, yes.", Francis gasped when Arthur began to bob his head a little, and then groaned. Arthur made a pleased noise when he felt Francis began to move his hips back and forth. He had to pull back though when he became breathless. A short, displeased hum emitted from above. He was panting, and looked up in the direction of Francis.

"Please fuck my throat.", he asked breathlessly, his tone coated with lust. No response came in reply, only panting. He inhaled deeply before he opened his mouth wide, and stuck his tongue out, waiting. After a moment, he felt the head of his warm erection on his tongue, before it slid hesitantly deeper into his mouth. The hand resting on his hair moved back to cradle the back of his head, as Francis slowly slid his cock deeper, until Arthur's nose touched skin again.

Arthur moaned, and touched Francis on the hip with his fingers, digging his blunt nails in. When Francis retracted his hips, and shortly moved them forwards again, Arthur hummed approvingly. Vulgar noises came from Arthur's lips when Francis began to thrust at a faster pace. Each time, Arthur felt contact on the tip of his nose, and the cock in his mouth move back and forth, deeper and deeper each time. At one harsh one, he gagged briefly, but gained his composure again. Boisterous slaps of skin contact rang out each time Francis bucked his hips inwards, his erection moving in and out of Arthur's secured lips.

Francis snapped his hips forwards a few more times, before he pulled out, a sharp gasp coming from Arthur's lips. His chin was wet with his saliva, and his lips were red from use. They both panted for a minute, until Arthur spoke, his voice a bit cracked.

"Thank you."

He heard a breathless laugh, and the hand on his head moved to caress his cheek, "You did a good job. I will reward you now, love." Arthur sucked in a breath, and realized how _hard _he was, and he felt so needy suddenly. He whined and wiggled his hips. Francis stopped touching his cheek, and walked around Arthur. Arthur's arms fell back down, his hands limp.

Each time he inhaled, it was a gasp, and he just needed to be touched, it was driving him mad. "Ah please, Francis! Fuck, touch me!", he cried. A soft spank of the riding crop met his backside. He barely twitched. It was only a warning.

"Patience."

Arthur whined and shook his arms, but that only earned him a swat on the thigh. "Do not be so disrespectful.", Francis snarled. Arthur bit his lip.

If Arthur held his breath so he wouldn't pant, he could hear Francis breathing somewhere near his side. He was crouching again. Arthur flexed his toes, and made a weak noise, his arousal aching for friction. And when he felt warm fingertips ghost over the shaft, he gasped and bucked his hips towards it initially.

A few chuckles came. "How needy."

Arthur sucked in a breath, and clenched his hands. Finally, he felt him rub his fingers over the underside. Arthur gasped lightly. He heard Francis inhale sharply. The fingers touching his shaft stopped teasing and wrapped around, before it began to stroke slowly with a sensation. Arthur groaned and writhed in his binds, his mouth slack.

As the stroking became pumping, Arthur began to moan and gasp. "Oh god, yes ah. R-Right there. Faster, please.", he pleaded breathlessly and then began to pant again. The hand sped up. He felt him apply pressure around the head, which felt _lovely_. Another set of fingers teased at his balls, making him let out a little 'ah'.

"Mm, oh yeah.", Arthur breathed. His face was completely flushed, his mouth remaining slack with his eyes screwed shut. He continued to writhe, until he let out a stuttered moan and couldn't hold it back. The hand was moving back and forth nicely over his shaft and around his head, and continued to do so even as he released his ejaculation onto the carpet.

Even after, Francis continued to stroke it slowly, easing the rest out. Arthur felt extremely sensitive from orgasm, but he didn't complain. He was breathing heavily, his head dropped between his arms again."Yes, thank you.", he whispered. When the fingers left, and he heard Francis stand, he felt strangely afraid, seeing as Francis hadn't said anything.

"You dirtied the carpet.", Francis said blankly, Arthur hearing footsteps walk around him again, to his back. Arthur swallowed heavily. The first slap to his backside shocked him, making him flinch. Francis was using his hand this time, not the riding crop, as he continued to bring his palm back down against Arthur's red cheeks, until the Brit was writhing and trying to escape the contact initially.

By the time Francis was satisfied, he had done a good twenty spanks. Arthur felt immense heat in his backside. His chin was wet from drool escaping his lips, and it grew uncomfortable. His breath had abandoned him, so he attempted to win it back, by panting and sucking in sharp breaths.

A hand ran over his backside, feeling the warm flesh. "You're learning to hold your tongue. That's good.", Arthur heard Francis murmur. The hand left him.

A moment passed of silence, Arthur growing anxious and uneasy. He bit his lip, and shifted in his binds, his limbs beginning to ache from being in the same position. Suddenly, he felt something touch against his balls. He twitched, and realized it was the bit of leather of the riding crop. It played with them for a little, and then swatted against the tender skin, earning a short gasp from Arthur.

Arthur's face flushed as he was being toyed with, but then went still when he felt a warm, thick gel like substance drip onto the cleft of his backside. It slid downwards. Arthur felt one last flick of the riding crop against his balls before a hand rested over the small of his back. He heard a soft thud somewhere behind him, as if something fell onto the floor.

Then the hand on his back slowly massaged around, and then slid down, over the wet substance. Arthur felt fingers spread it down, over his entrance and between his cheeks, wetting it. He sucked in a deep breath, and knew something was going to be put into him now.

When the first two fingers pushed into his hole, he let out a pleased noise in his throat. Instantly, the fingers made a hooking motion, and roughly pressed against his prostate. He gasped audibly, and felt arousal and blood rush down into his erection and balls. The gasp earned a swift slap of a hand to one of his cheeks. He instantly closed his lips, and let his head hang between his arms, and focused on the feeling of the fingers moving in and out of him in a slow, relaxing way.

"Ah, yes, you like this don't you, Arthur? You're doing so well.", he heard Francis purr, and then was rewarded with another strong touch to his prostate. He moaned, and bit his lip when the same hand that had previously spanked him grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked his head back, silencing him.

'_Yes, this is so good._', Arthur thought to himself with a blissful smile on his lips. With his neck exposed and his hair protesting at the roots, long slender fingers up, inside him. He had no control, and he loved it. But sadly, the fingers slipped out and before he knew it, his hip was grabbed onto, before he felt a very hard cock push into him.

"Ah, Francis!", he moaned loudly, and then felt the hand holding his hip tighten, digging nails into flesh. With his head still held back by the locks, his neck began to ache from being craned. Shortly, Arthur heard a quiet groan, and then felt the hand gripping his hip releasing and then smack him on one of his cheeks.

"Mm, you're so warm inside, I love it. You're so sexy like this.", Francis murmured, and then began to withdraw before he instantly rocked his hips back in, Arthur making a strangled noise in his throat. Arthur's mouth went slack when Francis began a repeating movement, rocking his hips back and forth in a fluid movement. Arthur had always known Francis was excellent at this kind of thing.

This continued for a few minutes – Francis continuing to grip his hair back, rolling his hips back and forth as he used his other hand to keep him in place by the hip, while Arthur made pleased noises in the back of his throat – before Arthur tried to meet his thrusts, trying to somehow push back into it. He grew impatient, and frustrated.

"Please, Francis! Please fuck me harder! You're not pushing in all the way..!", Arthur complained impatiently, and shook his arms, the handcuffs jingling a little. Francis had made some sort of a quiet noise, before he pushed in as deep as possible, getting on his toes to press against Arthur, his skin against Arthur's backside. He let Arthur's hair go, and brought his hand back. Arthur dropped his head. Francis used his hands to spread his cheeks, staring down to see his cock situated almost all the way inside, Arthur's entrance hugging it close. He licked his lips.

Arthur clenched lightly around him, and whimpered. It felt so good being filled this way, but he wanted _more_. He screwed his eyes shut behind the blindfold, and grit his teeth. The need and want was driving him mad, and as each second passed of Francis just pushing against him, not moving, he tried to swing himself back onto it. But Francis held him in place by his backside, gripping onto it.

An excruciating minute passed, before Francis suddenly pulled out and slammed back in, using his hands to grab onto Arthur's hips. A loud groan ripped from Arthur, and he panted. "Yes, ah, yes.", he breathed, and waited for more. Francis obliged and began to pound into him relentlessly, their skin meeting with a loud, harsh slap each time. Francis looked down to watch his arousal disappear inside him repeatedly. The swing rocked back and forth slightly each time Francis' hips met with Arthur.

Arthur's mouth was agape, and a bit of saliva escaped, dribbling down onto the carpet. Repeatedly, he felt pleasure flow into his abdomen, twisting and turning and tightening. He gasped and began to make whimpers and moans each time Francis' cock shoved back into his entrance. The vulgar noises the lubricant and movement caused shadowed their grunts and groans and panting and breathless words of endearments and praising.

He could hear Francis breathing heavily, and groan himself occasionally, especially when Arthur clenched around him. Arthur felt one of the hands gripping his hips move up his back, caressing lightly. It moved around to touch his stomach. When it pressed against his lower abdomen, Arthur bucked into it, wanting friction on his arousal as well. But instead he heard a breathless, quiet laugh from Francis.

"Arthur..I want you to come just by me fucking you like this, _oui_? It feels really good, hm?", Arthur heard him say breathlessly, his thrusts becoming into a fluid roll of his hips for a moment, becoming sensual. Arthur bit his lip, and felt him press against his prostate when he angled himself in the right way. He was right, he was going to finish just from this.

He let out a loud groan when Francis pulled out and then snapped his hips back inwards, falling back into his relentless pattern. Arthur bit his lip and a small whine escaped his lips, feeling Francis' cock move in and out of him repeatedly. His own neglected arousal was dripping onto the carpet, and it screamed to be touched. He was already this aroused again, and it's only been ten minutes.

When Francis suddenly buried himself as far as he could into Arthur, his hips pressing against Arthur's backside, he leaned over him, and reached around to play with his nipples, pulling at them and rubbing. Arthur bit his lip and clenched his hands.

"I'm so deep inside you. Do you feel that?", Francis whispered, and gave a small roll of his hips, coaxing a quiet groan from Arthur. Arthur licked his lips and weakly nodded, "Yes.." He clenched around his cock. Francis hummed, and pressed his lips softly to Arthur's freckled shoulder, and along his neck, before he leaned back again, dragging his hands down his back.

When Francis began moving his hips again, Arthur let out a breathless moan. Francis had adjusted into the right position again – rubbing his prostate each time he thrust his hips in. He rocked his hips in a fluid motion, back and forth without being too fast or slow. Arthur nipped at his bottom lip and clenched and unclenched his hands, the handcuffs digging into his wrists in an uncomfortable way.

Being in this position for a while began to hurt. His back ached, and his legs and arms were stiff. His neck gave out a sharp pain whenever he lifted his head. But, he didn't mind really, it was a minor discomfort.

"Nngh, Francis, please go harder, I'm gonna come again.", he whispered, feeling his arousal ache for release, recognizing that familiar tightening sensation in his abdomen. Francis hummed, and obliged him by moving his hips stronger. Instead of just senseless thrusting, he went slow at first, and then bucked his hips, driving his cock deep into him. Each time, Arthur let out a gasp and pleased noises.

Strangely though, he heard Francis groan and felt his thrusts grow unsteady, before he felt his hot semen fill him, even before Arthur finished. But the feeling of his seed being inside him, and his thrusts growing weak, it made him writhe and throw his head back – his neck protesting angrily – before he ejaculated again onto the carpet. Their panting remained for a while, even as Francis slid out, his hands continuing to rest on Arthur's lower back. Arthur felt light-headed.

He heard distant footsteps, and then shuffling, before the footsteps came towards him again. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt something nudge against his wide hole, and then eased in past the stretched ring of muscle. It grew wider and wider, until Arthur clenched his teeth in pain. He was already so sensitive from orgasm, but he was curious to what Francis was doing, so he didn't complain.

The thing Francis was putting in him had a very large base, and then suddenly grew thin again, finishing with a small flat bit of plastic being pressed into his skin, around his entrance. Arthur suddenly realized what it was, and swallowed heavily, and cleared his throat. His throat hurt from moaning so much.

"Are..you putting a plug in me?", he asked, and clenched lightly around it, feeling it stretch him wide inside. He heard a small exhale. "Yes, to keep my semen inside you.", Francis replied. Arthur sniffed and shifted a bit, "Obviously."

Without expectation, suddenly his blindfold was pulled off his head, causing him to flinch and to blink harshly a few times. He focused his eyes to see only the lamp on, the light of the room now off. Arthur glanced to Francis, seeing him standing before him, the leather blindfold in his hands, his fingers stroking the leather as he watched Arthur with a small smile on his lips.

When Francis stepped up and crouched down to maintain eye level with him, Arthur licked his dried lips nervously. Francis had moved Arthur's arms out of the way before he reached a hand up to grip his chin, and held his face. He leaned in with a sly smile, his eyes drifting shut before he strongly pressed his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur made a surprised noise in the back of his throat, the feeling of being kissed again refreshing. He returned it back tiredly, and opened his mouth, letting Francis deepen the kiss by softly pressing their tongues together. A hand suddenly rested over the back of his head, the fingers sliding through his short locks, before they stilled at the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair there. Arthur made a light moan in his throat when Francis sucked on his tongue, and nipped at his already-abused bottom lip.

When the kiss broke, and Francis pulled his head back, Arthur opened his eyes to look at him. Francis returned to smiling lovingly at him, his bright blue eyes charming. Arthur rubbed his lips together, and resisted a smile that curved at his own lips. Francis was really attractive, and had great eyes. He had always complained about the scratchiness of his stubble, but it really complimented his face, and he looked nice with facial hair.

It was kind of strange feeling all lovey-dovey suddenly in the position he was in, so he blushed. "Okay, that's good, can you let me down now?", he asked, embarrassed. Francis only nodded, and stood – Arthur looking away with his face flushed – before he unlocked Arthur's handcuffs, and then undid the straps holding his arms up. Arthur let out an exhale, and rubbed his wrists, seeing the red lines around them. Francis moved to his legs, and worked on taking off the leather straps. Arthur felt relieved when he could stretch his legs. But they ached from being so stiff.

When he raised himself from the swing, he felt pain and aches all over, his muscles sore. He groaned, and stretched his arms, before rolling his shoulders and head. He could also feel the plug shift inside him. After letting out a harsh exhale, he turned to face Francis, who was watching.

After licking his lips nervously, Arthur gave a short nod. "Um. Thank you. That was, uh, nice.", he said, flickering his eyes to the carpet, and then back to Francis' eyes. A small smile grew on Francis' lips as he crossed the distance between them and lifted his hands to hold Arthur's cheeks. Arthur blushed when he leaned forward to kiss him briefly.

"It was my pleasure.", Francis said once he pulled back. After a moment, his face became serious and concerned. After placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders, he looked him dead in the eyes. "I didn't harm you in a bad way, did I? Was there anything I shouldn't have done? Something I could do better?", he asked in a nervous tone, his eyebrows scrunching together in worry.

Arthur blinked a few times, and then shook his head and raised his hands to place them at Francis' sides, in a reassuring way. "No! I really enjoyed it. You did nothing wrong.", he insisted, lifting a hand to attempt to smooth out Francis' furrowed brow. When Francis relaxed, Arthur smiled lightly.

"Okay, that's good. But, was there something you wanted me to include? What did you like so I could do it again?", Francis continued, moving to grab Arthur's hands and hold them. He looked absolutely endearing, honestly curious to how he performed for Arthur's sake. Arthur bit his lip and let out a sigh, feeling his heart flutter, before gently sliding his hands from the other's with a smile. "Let's sit down, my legs hurt."


End file.
